Loki and the Dark Lord
by FayPlash
Summary: Loki, the God of mischief returned to Midgar - or as we know, Earth - to rule all the humans. However, he was not greeted by the weak and poweless mortals. This is the story of Loki meeting the world of Harry Potter. Will he rule the world? Or will he be on the good side? Or neither? Perhaps he finds his true love? Or he will return to Asgard empty handed and defeated? Find out you
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was only a few hours into the afternoon, but around Hogwarts it was almost pitch dark. Rain was storming down on the castle and only the regular lightnings allowed the students who looked out of the windows to see something. However not everyone was lucky enough to enjoy this frighteningly beautiful sight. The sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins were sitting in the dungeons on another stressful potions class. It was going like all the other potions classes usually went: Malfoy doing basically nothing but irritating the Gryffindors, the rest of the Slytherins working mainly in peace and quiet, Hermione Granger cutting up all the ingredients precisely and trying very hard not to answer every single question she heard, Ron and Harry copying Hermione and throwing angry looks towards their professor who already took 20 points from Gryffindor for some nonsense reason.

Professor Snape was walking between the students and was just about to shout poor Neville Longbottom's head off, when a thunder shook the castle and the door of the classroom swung open, revealing a dark figure standing behind it. The man stepped in to the candle light, showing the class his strange clothes.

-Ah, my brother must be furious - he said with a satisfied grin on his face as he heard the thunders continuing. He didn't seem to mind being in a room where he was obviously not welcomed.

Professor Snape's mind was full of thoughts. The man's appearance didn't make him look trustworthy for Snape, who didn't trust people easily anyways, He was wearing a sort of armor in gold and green colors with a green cape on his back. He held a golden scepter in his right hand and - the strangest of all - on his head a golden helmet with horns. Professor Snape was so busy trying to figure out who the hell interrupted his class that he didn't think someone else would speak before he did.

-Well, I was never good at mugle stuff, but I thought Halloween was only in a month.

Of course it was Draco Malfoy who would make fun of someone he knew nothing about. The reaction was immediate. As soon as the Slytherins started laughing, the grin on the man's face turned into an evil snarl and raised his scepter, which started charging, shooting blue sparks in the air, ready to attack anyone.

Snape didn't hesitate anymore, under a blink of the eye he took his wand and pointed it at the intruder.  
-I recommend that you put down that thing before someone gets harmed - when he said "someone", blue sparks left his wand too. His voice was cold, yet frightening, sending chill down the students' spine.

-How dare you speak to me like that? You think I'm gonna be scared of a human pointing a stick at me? What are you gonna do with that? Poke me? - he let out a cold laugh -Do you have the slightest idea who am I?

-A muggle who escaped from a mental hospital's costume party? - another brilliant comment came from the Slytherin's little prince.

-5 points from Slytherin. Malfoy, shut up. - Snape turned his attention back to the mysterious man, who continued as if the insult didn't happen.

-I am Loki, of Asgard! And I am...- his sentence was interrupted by Hermione's gasp and Snape's "Of what?" question.

Hermione looked around and when she saw the uncomprehending look on everyone's face, she started talking as fast as if she was reading from a book.

-I can't believe nobody knows about this, there was even a muggle movie made of the topic - which is not entirely correct according to the myth, but then again, it's a myth, so it could be entirely incorrect - anyways, Loki is the god of mischief or a "jötunn" according to the Norse mythology and in the muggle films he is the adopted son of Odin, who is the king of a realm called Asgard, but he is technically a frost giant and Odin's real son is Thor who is the god of thunder and the heir of the throne and...- using the slight pause when Hermione took a breath, Snape interrupted.

-Yes, Miss Know-It-All, there's no need to tell us the plot of the whole movie. I hope you don't expect us to believe all this. "Gods" don't exist.-the last two sentences he directed to this Loki person, who seemed to quite enjoy their fight

-Neither do wizard.- was the only thing he said as an answer.

Draco Malfoy, who was sitting right behind Harry and Ron poked Harry Potter's shoulder.

-God of thunder, ehh? You, Potter and this Thor person would go nicely together. He is probably another crazy muggle like this one, but i'm sure he would like your lightning scar.

-Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, detention! No talking in my class. Mr Malfoy, i expected more from Ahh! - Professor Snape suddenly closed his fingers around his left arm and shut his eyes for a moment, then after saying "Class dismissed" he hurried towards the only door that lead out of the classroom.

-Stay right there, you mewling quim! I'm not finished yet!

Severus somehow managed to slip by the angry Loki, but the man was still following him as he stormed towards the entrance of the castle. Nobody knew that Dumbledore slightly changed the spells that protected Hogwarts so that is the Dark Lord was calling Severus, he could apparate in and out. He shouldn't let anyone see him apparate, but if Loki managed to keep him up and he arrived late to Voldemort, he was sure he'd have to face a Cruciatus... At least.

With those thoughts in his mind, he spun around to apparate to the place where He who shall not be named was calling him - in the same second when Loki grabbed his shoulder. By the time the surprised students got out to the corridors, nobody was there.

Snape and Loki arrived to the middle of a forest. Almost everyone else was already there though Severus couldn't see Voldemort anywhere.

-Ah, what an unenjoyable form of traveling. Why would anyone use it, I will never understand. - Professor Snape watched in shock how the crazy man walked around as if he were at home even though all the deatheaters stood there with their wands ready to attack. - Well, this is new. Mortals with magical power... Humanity keeps surprising me - as he looked around the dark wizard, a smile appeared on his face - I assume you are the evil ones. You will be perfect for my army.

A cold, snake-like laugh came from behind their back.

-You seem to be a little lost, my friend. I don't know where did you get this Slytherin-bull costume, but this is MY army. And this place is one of our secret meeting places, so now that you know of it - you must die. - Voldemort raised his wand, but he wasn't fast enough. Loki pointed his scepter at Voldemort. The bright blue light hit him by his wand-holding hand, throwing him and his wand into the air. After flying a few meters, he hit a tree and collapsed to the ground. He tried to stand up, but the strength completely left his body. His wand landed not far away from him, a huge crack running down its side.

Loki looked around. All the deatheaters, including Snape, looked surprised and frightened at the same time. Some even put their wands away, others were shaking or backing away or just standing frozen, unable to believe what they saw. This time when Loki started talking, all eyes were on him and nobody questioned what he said.

-Let this be an example. You are all beneath me! I am Loki of Asgard and I came to rule you. Humanity was made to be ruled! Look at you! Following this fool just shows your true nature. Join my army and I will give you what you need. All you have to do is claim loyalty to me. - he waited for a second, but when he saw they didn't understand what he wanted from them, the order came shouting from him- KNEEL!

And they did.

Well, most of them did. 4 people in the kneeling crowd were fearlessly standing between Loki and Voldemort. 2 of them, Crab and Goyle were just simply too stupid to understand what was going on and since the order didn't come from Voldemort, they didn't do anything. The third man of this "Fanatic Four" was Professor Snape. There were more reasons for his resistance. First of all he still didn't really know who was this man and how did he do what he did - Severus assumed that Loki was not a wizard and the power was in the golden thing he held, but he couldn't be sure about that - and second... Him wanting revenge of the death of his one and only,love and his vow to Dumbledore already made him stuck between two powers. There was no way he was going to surrender to a third one too - not if there was a way around.

It was only the 4th person who actually did something other than standing still and staring at the still lightly sparking scepter. Taking off her mask she stepped forward and spit on the ground.

- You are not a pureblood. Not even a filthy mudblood. You have no magic, you are just a little boy with a fancy staff, a toy! You are not even worthy to look at the Dark Lord, I will never kneel for you. Let me show you what real magic is like while I make you scream for you mummy like a little baby! Cruc...

Both the spell and Loki's answer were interrupted by an unexpected voice.

-Bellatrix is quite right.

All the deatheaters stood up as quickly as they could after hearing Voldemort speaking. Loki watched surprised as the man he thought he just killed rised up from the ground. Voldemort walked over to the wand that has fallen out of his hand but when he saw the crack, he just kicked it away which caused a painful grimace on the face of the deatheater who was now standing next to Bellatrix.

-I'll admit, I quite like that 'fancy staff' you have, but it doesn't give you much protection, does it?- Voldemort put his hand inside his robe and before Loki could attack him again, he pulled out his actual wand while shouting - Imperio!

Loki felt like all of a sudden heavy fog sat on his mind. He didn't sense anything of what was happening around him anymore.

-I was hoping Harry Potter would join us for a little... chat today - said Voldemort to both Severus and Loki. The first one said "My apologies, my lord" while the second one didn't hear anything. Voldemort ignored Snape's comment and continuedtalking, now only to Loki - It seems I have to settle with you instead. Lucky for both of us, you are not completely worthless, so before I kill you, why don't you hand that scepter over?

In Loki's head only a small voice got through the thick fog, saying "hand that scepter over". Loki tried to think but it seemed so hard and it was so temting to listen to the voice that the only question he could put together was "but why?". "Why wouldn't you?" continued the little voice " look how nicely I asked, you surely don't want to be rude and selfish and keep it" Everything the voice said made so much sence and Loki didn't want to be rude, so, to Voldemort's satisfaction, he gave the scepter to the wizard. An evil, victorious smile appeared on Voldemort's face as he pointed the end of the staff at Crab to test it.

But nothing happened.

He tried holding it up in the air first and then pointing, but still no result.

-Hmm...- he said, looking thoughtfully at Loki who was still staring into space without any expressions. A mad look appeared on Voldemort's face as he continued - Funny, isn't it? I could just kill you right now. Even better, I could watch you as you kill yourself and if I told you, you'd be even happy about it. Ironically, out of the people who actually had magic and were in your place, you are someone who's more useful alive. - he pointed at two random deatheaters - You two! Take him to the Malfoy Manor. Let's give our little imprisoned princess a companion, she seem to be so lonely since I killed the last one.

The two men grabbed Loki by the arm and apparated away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the fog slowly went off of Loki's mind, he felt himself pushed into some sort of room. As his face hit the cold stone of the floor, his head completely cleared out. He jumped up to run to the door but he almost fall straight back. His head was aching as if he were knocked out and he felt so dizzy, the room spun around with him a few times.

-Woah, take it easy. You must have hit your head hard.- A woman rushed over to Loki to help him up, but he showed her away.

-Do not touch me! - He said in an angry voice, though his face was still puzzled.

-Oh come on. You are a prisoner just like me, no need to play the tough guy, keep the act for the deatheaters. - The woman's voice didn't sound old, but Loki couldn't see her face good enough to tell. The room was lit by two candles placed next to the door. They gave enough light to see in the room, but left the two far away corner in darkness.

-For who?-he asked.

-The deatheaters?- answered the woman with a question- You know, the bad guys outside... Oh god, please tell me they didn't Exmemoriam you. Do you remember how did you get here? Your name? You know where you live - well, lived - right?

-I am Loki of Asgard,and I... - he suddenly stopped. A few thing were not completely clear in his head - I'm not quite sure how did I get here.

-So you do have your memories but you don't know who are the deatheaters. Let's see, did someone knock you out or grab you and suddenly you were in a different place?

-No. I remember traveling to that forest with the teacher. And then killing - well, almost killing - the snake-man. Then the insane woman - I think she was called Bellatrix - speaking and then it's all covered in thick fog.

For a few seconds the woman just stared at him in shock, with her mouth open, then she quickly closed it and started thinking.

- Was it like as if you were half-dreaming and someone told you you should do things and you felt like you had to do it?- when Loki nodded, she laughed out loud - What a strange man yup are! Have enough power to attack You-know-who, but can't fight the Imperius curse! I wonder which one is the reason you are still alive.

-What's this "Imperius" you are talking about? You are saying all nonsense, woman! And I could ask you the same question! Why are you here, why did they keep you alive?-Loki asked furiously. The woman just smiled, even though the other person was almost shouting.

-You are clearly not from around here. I am Johanna Scrimgeour, sister of the Minister of Magic. My brother has a magical clock that shows if I am still alive, so as long as they keep me here, they control him, thus they control the whole Ministry of Magic.- she said with a sad look on her face.

They just stared other for a while, then - just when Johanna started to think she scared him away with the news - Loki spoke.

- I still don't know what are you talking about, but I'm starting to understand. So, there is a secret community of morals who have magical powers - you call yourselves wizards and witches? -, I suppose the Minister of Magic is the leader of this community and you are his sister. These "Death Eaters" you mentioned are the bad guys who follow the snake-man, who controlled me with this "Imperior" spell that you can apparently fight against, I just don't know how.

-It's Imperius, but yeah, you got it right. Hm... Let's say we make a deal. You tell me everything about the place you came from and in return I'll reach you how to fight the Imperius - maybe you can get us out of here... So what do you say?

-Deal. - Loki said and he began telling a story about Asgard and all the realms, he even mentioned Thor and his father, but only to say that they ruled Asgard and that he was kind of related to them. The storytelling was only interrupted by a guard tossing some food - bread, cheese and meat - and some water for them. He gave the prisoners a quick look just to check that they were still there and left without a word. Loki continued talking, not caring about the food.

They had no idea how much time passed, but when Loki finished, Johanna laughed again.

-That is SO typically man-thinking. You know of 9 realms - 8 of which has strong magic on them and just because it's not waving right in your face, you absolutely believe that there's no magic on the 9th one.

-Don't you dare insult my ho... My realm, you mortal! We had a deal, now it's your turn.

-It's Jo, not "you mortal". And don't worry, I did not forget about it. Here's what you need to know - she started explaining calmly. -Basically the Imperius is a curse that lets the person who casts it speak "straight into your mind" as my father always said, and makes your mind concentrate on that voice only. The only thing you have to do is argue with the voice and try to push it out. It sounds easy, but I think you already know how hard it is. You need to be prepared when You-know-who casts it and keep reminding yourself that you do not want to do what he says. Most of time if you can find some of your emotions in that "fog", it helps a lot. It's easier when you have your wand, your magic and it's magic can help get back to reality. Without your magic, the only way to master it is practice.

A smile appeared on Loki's face.

-You might be without your magic, but you forget who I am. I don't need a piece of wood to deliver my power - he said and with that about 10 more Lokis appeared in the room - Guess which is the real me - they said at the same time.

-Nice trick, but you didn't move - she said and poked the Loki who was sitting in front of her. To Jo's shock, he disappeared. She looked up at the other Lokis who vanished back to the thin air one by one, leaving only Johanna in the room.

It was quiet and dark and Loki was nowhere to be seen. Could he escape, leaving only an illusion to chat with Jo?

-Your mistake was assuming that I was real in the first place - Johanna nearly jumped up from the voice coming from behind her back. She turned around to see Loki standing by one of the candles, with his back at the wall, his arms casually crossed and as the candlelight played around that half-smile on his face, Jo's heart skipped a beat.

Loki looked down at the food on the ground and made a grimace as he started walking back to where Johanna was sitting, but he stopped halfway and looked back at the food

-Hmm...- he said as he examined the tray and the door - How often does the guard bring us food? - he asked Jo without looking at her direction.

-Twice a day. Why?

Loki looked at her with a victorious smile

-We're getting out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Loki was sitting on a piece of rug that could have been called a blanket only with quite a lot of imagination. He was staring at the celling while listening to Jo's soft breathing. He couldn't sleep. Not only because his inner clock told him it was around 2 in the afternoon, but also because his mind was full of thoughts. So much more happened in the past 2 days than he expected…

His mind was processing all the new information and planning his escape at the same time. Well, their escape... He did think about leaving the girl behind, but she turned out to be an important person and Loki wasn't so foolish to let such an opportunity pass just because it required a little more effort from him. His plan was simple, the only difficult part was finding his scepter, but he felt like it wasn't going to be a,problem.

He played through all the possibilities in his mind until Johanna woke up

-How can you sleep that much in the middle of the afternoon? - Loki asked, a bit disgusted. Back when he didn't know he wasn't Odin's son, he had all the luxury he wanted and even then he only slept at night. There was always something to do - fighting, duties as a prince, making chaos when Asgard was peaceful and reading a good book when chaos was all around the palace…

-I've been here for months now - answered Jo, interrupting Loki's thinking - Only left the room when they tortured me. I don't know when it's night and when it's day, so I sleep when I get sleepy and wake up just before the food comes. I... I'd rather be ready to attack or defend myself when one of them enters the room.

They heard footsteps coming from outside.

-Just in time... Come here and be quiet!- Loki said, standing by the wall, close to the door. Johanna did as she was told and she was about to tell Loki that she does not take orders from anybody, when the door opened. A deatheater stepped inside, tossing some food in like usually, checking the prisoners with a quick glance - when his motion froze.

He looked around the room. Then he looked around once more, starting to panic. He rushed inside, hoping that maybe they were just hiding in the shadows or using some kind of simple wandless magic and that's why he couldn't see them...

That was the moment Loki choose to grab Johanna by the arm and pull her ou of the room that has been her prison for God knows how long. Or rather, Heimdall knows how long, because Loki had no idea. As the door closed behind them with a soft click, Jo felt releaf and the excitement of being on the run rushing over her. But somethig wasn't right. Loki was still strongly holding her arm, his hand was inhumanly strong and Jo knew there was no way she could escape. Loki looked down on her, watching her strugling calmly. Johanna looked up in his eyes - she only now realised how much taller he was.

-Hm- he said, looking thoughtfully at her and at the corridor ahead of them. Then he shook his head and closed his eyes for a second. Jo watched, horified, as his figure vanished into the thin air and in his place a masked deaheater appeared.

-Move! - he said, pulling her by the arm as he started walking with confident steps down the hallway. Johanna didn't understand anythng anymore. The man walking beside didn't look or sound anything like the person he got to know in their "cell", he even smelled differently and Jo couldn't decide if he was still Loki and was trying to help her get out or the whole thing was only a horrible trick to break her. Giving her freedom and then taking it straight back... yes, that would have probably broke all the trust and hope that was left inside her. But the grip on her arm didn't loosen and she doubted that any of the deatheaters had such strong hands. And everything Loki told her about Ashgard, these things were so absurd, that they couldn't be made-up. Jo decided to put her last bits of trust into Loki - or whoever the person was who held her so firmly.

They walked down corridor after corridor, Johanna getting more and more anxious after every turn. She knew Loki didn't know where they were nor how to get out, so if he wasn't lying, they were just getting lost and quite possibly walking towards their death. If all the stories were a lie, she was a 100% walking towards her death and he was on his way getting into the inner circle of He Who Shall Not Be Named. Jo couldn't decide which option was worse.

* * *

_First of all, Happy New Year!_

_I hope you liked this chapter, I know it was very short,  
but I really wanted to post the new one before New  
Year. I promise, the next one will be longer and hopefully  
more exciting :)_

_I hope you have a great 2014, full of reading ;)_

_Fay_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Turn after turn, door after door, the Malfoy Manor seemed to be a labyrinth for Johanna. Her faith was completely gone by the time they stopped in the middle of a corridor. There was nobody and nothing around, just the plain, cold stone walls. She looked up in the man's face. The mask didn't let her see anything but his eyes, which were closed in concentration.

Then something changed. She felt magic flowing through the hand on her arm and the air around them seemed to be electric. She felt so much power around them, she wanted to back away from Loki. Because it was Loki, she had no doubt now. No deatheater had this amount of magic and she didn't know anyone who could use it without a wand - only rumours said that Dumbledore was able to do so.

The eyes suddenly opened and Jo found herself locked by the glance of those greyish emeralds. They stared at each other, she couldn't tell how long, until Loki pulled her along, through the stone wall.

They got to a dark corridor and walked towards the blinking green light at the end. They passed statutes of dark wizards from the past, Jo only recognised a few of them. The hallway became lighter as they got close to the creepy light. It came from a room, it's door was slightly open, but no voices were coming from inside. Suddenly the blinking stopped and the green light turned into an icy blue color.

Jo lost her balance as Loki pushed her behind the last statue - which portrayed Grindelwald - and had to cling on it's arm to prevent herself from falling.

- Stay here - he whispered and walked to the door without looking back to check if she was still there. He slipped into the room, not even touching the door, completely quiet and invisible.

Ever since they left their cell, he was following the scepter's magic, which he could feel from miles away. It was in front of him now, in the middle of the room, and still, he felt like something wasn't right.

He saw the magic around his scepter that formed a sort of protecting shield, but he felt that it wasn't threatening him at all. He still didn't understand this realm's magic completely, so he approached the circle of the spell with slow, careful steps - but nothing happened.

He was slightly surprised as he held his scepter in his hands, he didn't expect things to go so easily, without any difficulty. His plans usually didn't turn out the way he wanted.

- Turn around slowly and put your weapon on the ground! - came the familiar voice from right behind his back. He turned around just to face a wand, pointed at his heart.

- I said: Put. It. Down. - the other end of the wand was held by the teacher who brought him to this place. He was standing face to face with Severus Snape, who decided he waited enough and gave enough warnings to Loki already and wasn't going to wait any longer.

- Imperio! - he said, only moving his wrist slightly to complete the motion required for the spell. Loki prepared himself mentally to fight with it, but he didn't have to.

As soon as the spell left Snape's wand, it turned into green smoke and disappeared as fast as it came. First they both stared at the wand, but since it didn't do anything unusual that could have had this strange effect, they looked around, finally down to the ground and understood everything.

The circle of the spell, which Loki thought he already walked out of, was between them, going around Loki, like a personal shield. He moved the scepter and the circle moved with it. He pointed the scepter to the left, while keeping his hand in the same position and he circle sayed still.

The spell wasn't placed in the room, around the scepter. It was placed on the scepter, they must have realised that at the same time, because Snape took a step back, while a frightening smile appeared on Loki's face. He pointed his scepter towards Snape, who was stuck between the wall, Loki and the open door; with a cold laugh until it's edge slid through the shield and touche Snape's chest. The effect was immediate.

The other man's eyes turned black and while his face was showing his struggle, it slowly turned into the same icy blue as the scepter and his face became completely blank.

- Where's the trap? - Loki asked forcefully. He wasn't going to mess up this time, not when he got his weapon back.

- There's no trap. - the deatheter answered in a monotone voice.

- There has to be a trap, there's always one. They are not stupid enough to just let me walk out of here. - Loki said, even though he knew that the other man couldn't lie to him

while he was under the spell.

- Here is no trap. The spell on the staff only lets the caster and it's owner to touch it, the magic protects it from everything and everyone else. The Dark Lord thought he owned it since he made you hand it over to him. The spell ass supposed to knock you out. - his talking was really strange. The monotone voice was combined with random pauses between some words.

- It's a scepter, not a staff. - Loki raised the mentioned scepter (not staff) to "charge" it, he was just about to kill the man who was now useless for him, when something else flashed into his mind. - Is there any spell or protection on the exit of this castle?

- Yes.

- Can I get out unnoticed? - he asked quickly.

- No.

- Damn it! - he looked thoughtfully at the detheater - Can you get me out of here?

- Yes.

- Well then, let's go!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jo was standing behind the statue. She thought about leaving Loki there, but she had nowhere to go and she was more than sure that she would run across a real deatheater before she could find a way out.

The minutes passed by but there was still no sign of Loki. Everything was so quiet, she guessed that the room was shielded. Either that or there was another exit and Loki simply left her behind. But finally the door opened and one figure walked down the hallway. Johanna was just about to go up to him when the figure's face catched her eyes. The first thing she noticed was the lack of deatheater mask. She remembered precisely that Loki walked into that room wearing a mask. Why would he come out without it?

Then, as he got closer to her, she saw more and more details of his face. It was 6 years ago when she last saw her old potions professor, but she recognised him immediately. Now she was happy she didn't come out from her hiding place. She tried to blend even more into the shadows, with her heart racing in her chest as Snape walked past the statue.

To her horror, he stopped right after he passed her and slightly turned to her direction.

-Missed me?

A small scream left Jo's mouth as Loki appeared right in front of her, out of nowhere. She immediately covered her mouth with her hand and took a step back.

- Don't be so jumpy. I don't wanna get caught because of you now, when we are almost out.

Jo saw that Loki was joking with her, but she couldn't keep her eyes off of Snape, who was still standing there, motionless.

- What is he doing here? What did you do to him?

- I'd say I've expanded his mind. - as he spoke, he waved his scepter in front of Johanna.  
She just noticed the thing Loki was holding. Despite all the talking about how he doesn't need anything to deliver his magic, Jo was quite sure he had some sort of weapon too, and the thing he was holding now looked just like one.

- So that's your... wand? Did you use some sort of Imperius on him?

- It's a scepter! Not a wand, not a staff, not a big, blue torch, a scepter! - he said what one of those funny little knights said from a painting when he was walking around in the other castle. The school-thingie. - And yes, it is kind of like your little magic trick, except ... No,it's nothing like your little magic trick.

- Oh, for Merlin's beard, can't we have a normal conversation without you trying to make fun of us wizard and witches? You could have just said yes or no.

- Actually, I couldn't. And maybe, Maybe!, we can have a conversation like that... But perhaps not in the middle of a dungeon with possibly at least 20 people already running around trying to find us or kill us.

- Then why didn't you say that in the first place instead of scaring me to death. Let's go. - this was the moment when she realised that she was never going to understand Loki. So far, sometimes he was nice company, other times he could drive her crazy... And she only knew him for 2 days.

She saw Loki closing his eyes and felt his magic around them again. The walked side by side for a while, right behind Snape, who was probably showing them the way ou. Probably. If there was anything that he learnt about him than it was that you could never tell what exactly he was doing. He could have been leading them straight into Voldemort's arms and they wouldn't even notice.

- It's more fun to scare you to death.

- What? - she was so deep in her thoughts, she didn't even hear him.

- You asked why I didn't tell you to go in the first place instead of scaring you to death. Because it's more fun to scare you to death. - Jo had to think back when she said that. At least 10 minutes passed since they left the secret corridor and neither of them spoke on their way. When she realised what Loki said, she just made a face and said:

- I'm going to ignore you until we get out. - but she couldn't not notice the satisfied smile on Loki's face.

Every once in a while they passed a few deatheaters, who didn't even pay attention to them. Jo finally figured out that they were invisible, probably because of the magic she felt around them before.

At last they arrived to a big hall and walked out of the Manor without any difficulty. Outside the castle there was a huge garden, so big that the only one Jo could compare it to was Hogwarts' garden. As soon as the door closed behind them, they had to stop. Not because of magic shields or enemy, but because Johanna ran ahead and lied down into the green grass. She hasn't seen the sunlight in so long. She missed the nature, the feel of the wind on her face, the sweet smell of the flower around her, the wetness of the grass in the morning - because it was morning, or more like dawn, 5 o'clock the latest. That's why there were so few deatheaters inside.

- Are you finished? We need to get out of here before…

- Shush! - Jo told Loki and closed her eyes again. She took a deep breath and smiled as the grass tickled her cheeks. - Okay, I'm done now.

She jumped up and walked towards Snape, who was standing next to a nearby tree. Another 10 minute long walk followed their short pause until they arrived to the big iron gates.

- Snape! What are you doing here so early?

- What do you think, Lestrange? I have to go back to Hogwarts before the lessons start.- Jo was surprised how naturally the professor talked with the guard, as if he wasn't under any spell.

The other man just shuddered and waved his wand to open the gate. Snape held the handle, keeping the gate open, allowing Loki and Jo to slip through, and he turned back to Lestrange.

- I thought it was your brother's turn tonight. Changing roles now? - he asked and the other man turned completely red.

- I... There was a small change of plans. I need to stay away from Bellatrix for as long as possible, so we switched.  
They stared at each other for a second, then Snap nodded and walked out, closing the gate behind himself. The trio walked until they were sure nobody could see or hear them from the Malfoy Manor.

- So, what now? - asked Jo from Loki.

- Take us to a safe place where we won't be seen and I can plan in peace! - he commanded her.

She thought for a moment then nodded and held the two men's arms as she spun around on her heels.


End file.
